Can't Fight The Moonlight
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: If it were your last night on earth, then just close your eyes, and feel his warm lips on yours…and make it last until morning comes, or it will be too late. RobRae


**Author's Note:** It's just so weird that my cousin, Clueless Wonderer, is right here while I'm writing this…hopefully, she'll be more useful when I write by giving me ideas like she usually does.  teehee. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Or the song "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes. Enjoy!

I closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be THE day. The world will come to its knees and bow down to my father, Trigon. The world…humanity…was going to end tomorrow. THE day.

The moon was up and it was approximately a quarter before midnight.

Fifteen minutes after now, the day will begin. I will lose my friends, to whom I put my trust, and the people who learned to trust me, too…no matter what I am, or who I am supposed to be. What I will become. What I am capable of doing.

I couldn't bare sleep, even though I try hard to close my eyes, and drift into a sleep wherein I would think my entire life was just a dream…or close my eyes so that I can wake up just the day after tomorrow, so that I wouldn't have to endure the pain my father would have to bring upon those that I love, and those that love me, no matter how few those people are…I couldn't.

I pulled the sheets off, feeling the warmth of my blanket brush slightly at my pale skin of my bare thigh. I levitated toward the door of the tower, not bothering to put on my cloak, since I was positive that no one would be awake at this time. I twisted the bronze knob, and then I heard a faint breathing of a person behind me.

I turned around, and caught the eyes of my leader. He wasn't in his usual clothes. Not the red, green, and yellow one. He just wore a plain white shirt and black jogging pants; of course, he had his mask…his identity.

"What are you doing up so late?" he taunted, a smirk was on his lips. He did that so often that when I imagined him, he still had the exact same smirk. It was now his trademark, and it went so well with his mysterious masked eyes.

"Do I still have to say 'I can't sleep'?" I answered back monotonously. "…plus, I should be asking you the same question."

"I heard something here…so I went to check it out."

"I never thought that you would go and face a person who broke into a Tower with incredibly high security looking like that." I eyed him from his messy, spiky hair down to his bare feet.

"It takes time to change into spandex." He answered casually. Like it wasn't such a big thing…well, it really wasn't, but being able to just say it like that was just so…un-Robin-like.

"Right" I shook my head. "…so…it's just me. You can go back to sleep now." I turned the knob of the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. "You shouldn't be going out in the middle of the night. You could be mistaken as a thief." He smirked again.

"I'm not a thief…just a half-demon." I raised an eyebrow offensively, then turned to go outside. "Go back to sleep, now. No thief here."

"Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" He rested his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I walked out, and crossed my arms over my chest for warmth.

The moon was still up, and the stars shone brightly on the dark twilight. I looked down at the water that surrounded the tower, and it looked just like the starry sky above.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Going to be with you  
and no one's gonna be around_

"Raven, something's wrong. I can tell." He followed, and then stood right beside me.

I stared at him, though still not moving my mouth. I dismissed the thought of having to tell him what tomorrow was. Our eyes locked and I could feel the intensity of his eyes boring through mine.

He was just being his usual self, going to the aid of his teammates even if they didn't want it. It was pretty annoying.

_If you think that you won't fall  
well just wait until  
till the sun goes down_

"Well, you're wrong," I lied. "I'm a half-demon…it's just a typical thing to do. Plus…I can handle it." I answered monotonously. I could still feel the cold breeze of the midnight air through my pale skin.

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
there's a magical feeling - so right   
it'll steal your heart tonight _

"Rae, If it's about Trigon-" he reached out to put his hand on my shoulder.

My eyes glowed at the sound of the name. "Look, Robin! Will you just mind your own business for this just one time!" round orbs began to surround my hands. Almost everything around us exploded or was torn apart by a dark force.

_  
you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss _

I could taste something bitter at the back of my tongue. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. It felt different since I haven't felt it for a long time…well, I haven't really felt anything for a long time. I was immune to tears until this moment.

_but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

He looked back at me, and I refused to look back. I was still looking at the lake, wherein the twilight still shone down. All I could hear at the moment were our heavy breaths as we both refused to say something else.

He followed my gaze at the lake. "Are you scared?" he asked.

_Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart _

"Yes," I wiped away a tear, not minding the other things around us that were destroyed. "Who wouldn't be? You would, too, if you were me."

_but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

"Don't worry…we'll do anything in our power to stop Trigon from getting to you." As he took my hand, I could feel the electricity jolting from my fingers to my arm, and all the way down my spine.

_no, you can't fight it  
it's gonna get to your heart _

I couldn't tell him how much I appreciated what they were doing, and how wrong they were about defeating him. They could never defeat my father, never. Not I even I could defeat my father. I didn't want to bring him down now, not at this moment. Right now, it was just the two of us. No Titans, no Trigon, no Slade…just Robin and Raven. Me and You. You and Me. Together, and both safe…for now.

_there's no escape from love  
was a gentle breeze _

He wrapped his arms around me, he pulled me to a tight hug. I could feel the friction between his bare skin and my leotard. It felt warm and nice…and for the first time, since my birthday, I felt safe. Even if the only thing that separated me from the real world and our world were the arms that enveloped the small frame of my petite body.

_weaves it's spell upon your heart  
no matter what you think  
it won't be too long  
til your in my arms  
underneath the starlight - starlight  
we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right _

I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and felt the moment. I could finally feel eternity as we were there together. I could feel his sly movement as my eyelids closed around my eyes…

_feel it steal your heart tonight _

…our faces slowly inched toward each other. I stopped for a moment, thinking what would happen next…what about tomorrow?

I shook it off, then moved closer. If I could just have him for one moment…I'd take it with me forever… at least, until the end of the world.

_you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

We inched closer and he caught my lips. We kissed.

We paused for a short breath, and felt the friction as our lips brushed slightly together again. Our eyes were closed, I could tell.

I pushed away, and looked into his masked eyes.

"May I?" I whispered while lifting my hand to the side of his face.

_Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

He cupped his hand on mine and together, we pulled out his mask. I stared into his eyes, trying to find color that would suit his.

It was a mixture of blue and green and a hazel brown. I could swear I also saw a hint of purple there. I could only see one thing in them…the ocean. Ocean Eyes. But not only because they were a deep shade of a blue-green but because I could see something else in them. Like there was something deeper.

_no you can't fight it  
no matter what you do  
the night is gonna get to you…_

"Ocean Eyes…" I whispered, that was the two-word description of his eyes. Ocean Eyes.

I pulled away. "Thanks, Robin." I inched closer again then planted a kiss in his lips.

"For what?" he asked, still trying to understand what I meant.

"Everything," I remembered again what tomorrow was. Tonight was the final night. Right now, at that moment, everything rested in my hands as I could feel the final fifteen minutes of the last day of the earth fade into oblivion.

He didn't say anything. I don't know if he understood what I was trying to say, or he was just lost for words, or maybe even just lost in the moment. But tonight was the last night of their life. Who knows what would happen to me after Trigon comes here?

…_but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it _

He didn't say anything again, though he wrapped his arms around me for the last time that night. We shared each other's warmth for a moment, and we both made it last for eternity…at least…until our last day on earth began.

_it's gonna get to your heart_


End file.
